


Dan Said More, Then None.

by FederalBureauOfFandoms



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dan Howell, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Ended Dildo, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Safeword Use, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Phil Lester, an i doing this right?, dan feels pain and asks phil to stop, phil stops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FederalBureauOfFandoms/pseuds/FederalBureauOfFandoms
Summary: Phil comes back from grocery shopping and sees Dan having fun without him.or the one where phil fucks dan with a double-ended dildo and dan loves it, until he doesn't.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Dan Said More, Then None.

**Author's Note:**

> -Dan safe words in this. It was nothing against Phil or anything he was doing. It just started to hurt.-
> 
> I wrote this because I wanted Phan porn, but it morphed into fluff and aftercare.  
> Please ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes. My beta is Grammarly Free.

“Dan, I’m back.” Dan heard Phil’s footsteps outside the bedroom door.  _ Click  _ Phil opened the door to a very naked and desperate looking Dan. Two fingers, knuckle deep, in his clenching hole. Dan was on his knees, leaned back with one hand supporting his upper body. The other hand working at a vigorous pace. On the bed was a fairly large double ended dildo.

“Please, Phil.” Dan moaned, fingers twitching, searching for his prostate.

Phil crawled on the bed. Holding Dan from behind, he trailed his hands down Dan’s body. Phil flicked his nipples, eliciting a whorish moan from the boy.

“I thought you were going to wait for me.” Phil whispered in his ear. He silently encouraged Dan to keep fucking himself on his fingers. Dan moaned as he found his prostate, a dull ache growing in his stomach.

“Couldn’t, too horny.” Dan whimpered when Phil ran his thumb over the head of his cock, sending shivers down his spine. His head falling to Phil’s shoulder.

“Ohh, my baby was too horny. Couldn’t even wait until I got back.” Phil lightly traced vain on the side of Dan's dick. Following it further down he cradled Dan's balls, rolling them in his palm. The way dan whimpered was sending blood straight to Phil’s cock

“I’m going to add another finger.” Phil warned dan before his hand traveled down even further. He worked his pointer finger next to Dans. Dan gasped.

“Please, Phil. I need you.” Dan called out, moaning loudly. Phil pulled him into a heated kiss, his finger working in and out with Dan’s. His soft lips meeting Dan’s chapped ones. Their tongues intertwined.

Dan loved the feeling of Phil wrapped around him. Kissing him, running his hand down his sides, fucking him. He was filled with love for Phil as he looked into his deep lust blown eyes.

“I want your tongue.” Dan breathed. Phil let out a moan at his words, the hand not currently inside Dan reaching down to adjust his dick in his suddenly too-tight jeans.

“You can have my tongue after you take this.” Phil held up the double-ended dildo. Dan's breath hitched in his throat,  _ yes yes yes yes  _ his mind was racing. He moaned, bordering on a scream.

“Yes, yes, please Phil, please give it to me.” Dan rambled. Phil removed his finger from Dan's hole and grabbed Dan's wrist. He slowly pulled it from his hole, Dan whimpering at the loss. Phil moved Dan softly on his back. His dark eyes full of love and trust made Phil’s heart clench. He reached to caress Dan’s cheek and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Phil grabbed both of their cocks in one hand, slowly stroking in time. He leaned his head down to res on Dan’s shoulder, while his thumb occasionally brushed over the heads. The feeling in his stomach sat heavy, whether it was the looming orgasm or his love for Dan, he couldn’t tell.

“I love you, so much, baby.” Phil whispered

“I love you, too.” Dan's eyes closed, leaning into the touch of Phil. He felt so loved by this man.

“Are you ready?” Phil let go and slowly moved down Dan's body, leaving kisses along the way.

“God, yes.” Dan moaned when Phil took a nipple in his mouth. Grabbing the lube, Phil spread some on the dido. It was about as long as his forearm but not as wide as his own dick. He wasn’t planning on giving it all to Dan, though they might have to try that one night. He placed it at Dan’s entrance. Looking up for permission, Dan nodded, and Phil pushed the head in.

“Oh my god Phil, please, more more.” Dan’s mind raced. He loved the feeling of being starched, being filled so deeply. Phil continued to push in the dildo, slowly setting up a rhythm. One hand wrapped around Dan’s cock, slowly stroking.

“How does it feel, baby?” Phil kissed Dan’s inner thigh.

“So good, so amazing, I love it, please more." Dan begged. Phil increased the speed slowly sinking further into Dan. The head brushed over Dan’s prostate and he all but screamed. Letting loose moans, profanity, and a mantra of Phil’s name. It was heaven in a 12-inch rubber cylinder. The ache in his stomach grew and grew. But there was still some underlying pain that plagued his head.  _ Why does it still hurt? _ A sharp pain ran through his body. Dan cried out, a tear almost sheading from his eye.

“I can’t take any more. Phil, please take it out.” Dan almost cried. Phil immediately stopped his movements and started slowly pulling the dildo from Dan's hole. He looked up to see Dan shaking with tear tracks running from his eyes. A pang of hurt ran through his heart.

“Dan, baby, look at me.” Dan’s eyes locked onto Phil’s. Phil read the panic in his eyes. “Breathe, breathe for me.” Dan gasped; he hadn’t realized he was holding his breath. White clouded his vision from the sudden rush of oxygen. Phil finished pulling the dildo out of Dan. Pulling him into a huge hug, Phil kissed all over Dan’s face. Lips, nose, chin, cheek, eye, temple.

“I love you, thank you for telling me you were hurting. Do you want to cuddle?” Phil whispered.

“Please.” Dan replied in a small voice. Phil adjusted them do he was resting against the headboard with Dan in his lap. His hand rubbed soothingly up and down Dan’s back as he cried into Phil’s chest.

Phil heard something, a repeating grumble. Looking down he realized it was Dan.

“I’m sorry, Phil, sorry.” Dan mumbled on repeat.

“Dan look at me, please.” Phil tilted Dan’s head up and looked into his eyes.

“It. Is. Not. Your. Fault.” Phil spoke. Dan stopped mumbling. “We just went a little too far a little to fast. Nothing else is wrong, you do not need to punish yourself over this. You are beautiful and perfect.” He continued. Dan sobbed harder at Phil’s words. He loved this man with all his heart.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Dan said under his breath. He looked up and caught Phil’s eyes.

“I love you, so so so much. I’ll never be able to tell you how much.” Dan spoke, his words shaking. Phil Just held him tighter.

“Well tell me when you find the words because I’ll need them to describe you.” Phil kissed the top of Dan's head.

* * *

They stayed like that for a long time, until Phil could hear Dan’s soft snores. He slowly rolled Dan off his lap to lay on the bed. Phil rose to get a cloth to clean them up. He returned and wiped Dan’s thighs and butt cheeks, and then softly over his hole and his now soft cock. He brought the dildo and lube to the bedside table with the cloth, the lube went in the drawer, with the dildo and the cloth staying out to be cleaned.

Phil pulled the sheets back from the bed slowly getting in. He covered Dan, then himself. Wrapping his arm around Dan’s waist, he spooned him.

“I love you.” He heard Dan say softly.

“I love you to the moon and back.” Phil kissed the top of Dan’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far. Ima leave this here and go to bed.


End file.
